


Thank You for the Gift, Valentine

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [32]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Can you spot them?, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other couples - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Everyone has a half-finished picture on their left hand when they are born. It's only when you meet your soulmate does the picture become finished.The mark is part of everyday life and easy to not think about. Especially when you have other things on your mind.But sometimes, the best gifts you receive are those that you least expect.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito, Senju Tobirama/Umino Iruka
Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124142
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	1. HashiObi

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for my two fav Naruto characters: Tobirama and Obito! Decided to go with my fav ships for them and post on Valentine's day cause it is in between their birthdays ;)
> 
> Big shout out to NanamiToamata on Kat's discord for giving that idea about Obito and Hashirama's soulmate mark! Thank you!

Obito’s lungs were on fire as he ran down the sidewalk. The flashing neon lights, the racing cars, and the general sounds of the city flew by him without a second glance. 

He glimpsed at his wristwatch and cursed to see he was nearly an hour late. 

Because, _of course,_ he would be late for his own fucking birthday party.

He didn’t give a second thought to the half-finished picture that was on his left hand- the same hand as his wristwatch. His soulmate mark was the least of his concern right now.

He was just coming to a corner of the block where the place he was meeting everyone was when he hit what felt like a solid wall. The wind was knocked out of him as he fell back hard against the harsh concrete, nearly banging his head. Luckily, he suffered no scraps because of his jacket.

He laid there on the ground for a second before he shook his head and started to move. “Shit,” he hissed while he sat up. When he glanced up and saw that there was another person laying on the ground too. “Ah, _shit_.” 

He got up as swiftly as he could. He still felt a little sore but the full pain of hitting the ground hadn’t hit him, but he certainly was going to feel it later. “Fuck, I’m _so sorry!”_ he muttered quickly as he dusted himself off. He reached to help the stranger up and his mouth went dry when he actually got a good look at the person.

The tan man in front of him was _gorgeous._ A strong, handsome face with long dark hair that appeared soft as silk. When he opened his dark eyes they were bright and warm, and when he gave a wide, cheerful smile it made Obito’s heart beat a little faster. 

The man chuckled as he took Obito’s outstretched hand. “Ah, I’m sorry too,” his deep but friendly voice resounded between the two of them. “I wasn’t paying attention.” 

Obito swallowed and put on his best smile. He nearly swooned when he helped the man up and saw he was just a little taller than him and definitely broader everywhere else. The man _really_ had everything going for him in the looks department.

And it made Obito acutely aware that he did _not._ The hideous scars marring the right side of his face- and down the rest of the right side of his body- were not something many people were fond of.

He slipped his hand out of the other man’s larger one. He chuckled a little too as his cheeks grew warm. “Haha, I was too. So sorry again about running into you.” He then sidestepped the man. “So, uh, excuse me. Gotta go.”

He trotted off before the man could say another word to him. 

He started to pick up the pace again to make his way towards his destination. He took a quick look at his watch to see the time. Then abruptly froze and stopped breathing.

Clear as day in the neon lights, there was _a full picture on his left hand._

Normally, the mark on his hand would look like a dead tree in winter. But now there was foliage of colorful leaves that stretched the entire circumference of the back of his hand. It was as if an entire rainbow had exploded with shades of green, red, blue, yellow, purple, and orange.

After he fully processed what he was seeing, he spun around. The man was still there and staring at his own left hand. When he lifted his head, their eyes met and Obito’s heart stopped. Because those warm and bright eyes that he had admired before were the eyes of his _soulmate._

Suddenly the man threw his head back with a roaring laugh and charged toward Obito. He had no time to respond when he was rapidly swept off his feet and spun around in the air. All he could do was wrap his arms around the man’s broad shoulders and hold on for dear life.

When he was finally placed down on the ground, he was held tightly against the other’s chest. His tongue felt heavy as he met the man’s eyes again and saw the burning excitement. “You’re my _soulmate_ ,” the man whispered in awe.

Obito felt something on the back of his head and before he could even process what was happening he was pulled into a firm kiss. He made a noise of surprise in the back of his throat but reflexively wrapped his arms tight around the man’s shoulders and neck. 

Obito noted that the man’s mouth was warm and soft while he felt his shock of the whole situation give way through their chaste kiss. But before he could even begin to enjoy and respond, the man pulled back with an enormous grin on his face.

Obito swallowed, wetting his throat, as he just stared at his soulmate. As he did, his eyes began to sting and get watery. “Shit,” he murmured as he looked up and closed his eyes. He pulled one hand free to cover his eyes as the other bunched into the man’s jacket.

Tiny tears escaped the corner of his eyes and he frantically wiped them away. “ _Shit_ ,” he muttered again, “this is so uncool!” 

“Are you alright?” Obito opened his eyes and looked to see concern all over the man’s face. Warmth bloomed inside of his chest and he smiled a little.

“Y-Yeah,” he assured with a thick voice. “I- This is just _really sudden_ and- and I’m _crying_ because I never thought _this_ would happen!” 

As he spoke the concern washed away with the soft smile. “Me neither,” his soulmate confessed while he tried to pull Obito closer. Which was hilarious because they were already close as they possibly could be.

One of the man’s hands reached up and touched the right side of Obito’s face. Obito completely froze, smiling falling away, as the man’s thumbs brushed against his scars. His soulmate continued to smile and leaned forward to deliver a gentle kiss on his right cheek.

Obito thought his heart was about to leap out of his chest at the tender act. And then his whole face began to burn when his soulmate pressed another soft peak on another scar. 

When the man pulled away, Obito thought he was sure he was going to burst into flames. His soulmate just stared at him, completely unapologetic and gleeful.

“So what’s your name?” he asked. “My name’s Hashirama Senju.”

After he registered the words, Obito giggled because they had done things a little backward. His soulmate had already kissed him, he let the man touch his scars- something he rarely allowed anyone to do unless they were close- and neither of them knew each other’s names. 

He coughed to clear his throat. “I-It’s Obito,” he grinned. “Obito Uchiha.”

Hashirama’s face turned surprised and he tilted his head. “Uchiha?” he questioned. “Do you happen to know Madara and Izuna Uchiha?”

Now it was Obito’s turn to be confused. “Uh, yeah,” he replied. “They’re my cousins.” And then a lightbulb went off in his brain as he realized he had heard his soulmate’s name before.

“Wait, are you _that_ Hashirama?” he grinned. “The one that was Madara’s childhood friend before he moved and reunited with in college? The one that is always driving my ass of a cousin crazy?”

Hashirama developed a deep blush on his cheeks as he laughed sheepishly. “That sounds like something Madara would say about me,” he agreed. His arms tightened around Obito’s waist. “I... hope his tales of me hasn’t given you the wrong idea.”

Obito barked out a laugh. “Are you kidding me? I _live_ for those stories! Anything that gets the huge stick out of Madara’s ass is _hilarious.”_

Hashirama slumped against him with a sigh of relief. Obito just laughed a bit more.

When Hashirama straightened, he inquired, “So where were you heading? You seemed to be in a bit of a hurry.”

Just as the last word left Hashirama’s mouth, Obito cursed loudly and looked at his wristwatch (heart fluttering at the colorful mark on his hand). He was _super_ late now. 

He groaned and knocked his head against Hashirama’s shoulder. His soulmate radiated confusion and Obito pulled back. His ears grew warm as he explained, “I am meeting my friends at Shushu-ya. It’s...,” the heat traveled to his cheeks. “It’s my birthday party that I am now _super_ late for.”

“It’s your birthday?!” Hashirama asked ecstatically and held him tighter 

“Ah, no.” Obito shook his head. “Just the party. My birthday was a few days ago.” 

Hashirama pouted a little before he smiled again. “Well it is also Valentine’s Day, so today is still super romantic!” He laughed but then paused. “Oh! We are actually celebrating Izuna’s and two of my brother’s birthday parties at Shushu-ya too!”

“Wait, seriously?” Obito groaned, horrified. “Why the hell are they having it _there?”_

Hahsirama laughed again. “We were going to go to another place but Madara and my brother, Tobirama, weren’t fond of the Valentine motif there.”

Obito snorted. “Of course...” 

He then sighed and looked up at the sky, thinking. He wasn’t sure if he should still go to his birthday party anymore. He _finally_ met his soulmate and he _really_ wanted to get to know the man more. He would never get that with his friend’s (let alone Madara and Izuna) around. Yet at the same time, it would be a dick move to just abandon his friends when they had all planned this.

Then he felt Hashirama pulling away and he snapped his attention back to him. His soulmate wore a bright smile as he created space between them but still held onto Obito’s hands. “Why don’t you walk with me back to my place?” he asked. 

Obito was taken aback but before he could say anything, Hashirama’s face turned red. “I, uh, was rushing back there because I left some birthday presents there.”

Obito bit his lip to stop a smile. “You forgot a present? Whose gift did you forget?”

Hashirama winced and muttered, “All of them.”

Before he was able to stop himself, booming laughter escaped Obito’s mouth. “Y-you _forgot all of them?”_

Wet tears pricked at Obito’s eyes as he continued his laughter while his soulmate whined. “I got distracted!” Hashirama whined. “And then we moved to a different restaurant!” As if it explained it all.

Obito took a moment to gather his breath before he could even look at Hashirama again. The man’s mood was dark, as if a dark cloud hung over him, while he pouted. Obito just giggled, body completely warm from a happiness he never imagined could exist, and moved one set of their hands until their fingers were interlaced.

“Alright,” he spoke and Hashirama’s mood immediately brightened. Obito gave their hands a squeeze. “Lead the way.” 

Hashirama giggled and began to immediately pull him along with their interlaced hands.

As they walked side by side down the sidewalk and told various stories about themselves, Obito decided that this was definitely the best birthday present he ever received. 


	2. TobiIru

Tobirama sighed in exasperation as he watched his friends and family laugh and drink as the night went on. He was happy that they were all enjoying themselves, but he really wanted to be anywhere else right now. Hell, he didn’t even _want_ to celebrate his birthday but his family had been _determined_ because he had managed to dodge the event these last couple of years.

Speaking of, he glanced at his phone. The time flashed brightly and he frowned. Hashirama had been gone for over an hour and, while his brother was many things, he wasn’t someone who just disappeared off the face of the earth. 

He sunk deeper into his coat, not having bothered to remove it when they arrived, and the furlined collar tickled his chin. He debated on using the collar to lean back against and rest his eyes or just leave entirely. He had been here longer than he would have liked and _surely_ the hours he already spent here was enough to placate his family.

He glanced at Kawarama, his twin and the other birthday recipient, to see him having a drinking contest with Izuna, whose birthday was just a few days ago. Honestly, only Hashirama would come up with a crazy idea to share a birthday party with the Uchiha. Next to them, Itama and Madara had bemused smiles as they watched over the two.

“Don’t even think about it.” Tobirama looked across the table towards Touka. She wore a sharp smile. She leaned forward and whispered, “If I have to be one of the designated people and forced to stay, so will _you.”_

Tobirama huffed. “You’re just upset because Mito couldn’t make it,” he muttered spitefully.

“I think you would be too if you were the only female in his testosterone fest,” she challenged. She leaned back in her seat. If she glanced at her left hand where her colorful soulmate mark stood out, he decided not to mention it.

Tobirama just sighed again when his phone went off. And it wasn’t just his, but everyone’s at the table.

When he checked his phone, there was a message from Hashirama in a group chat.

_/Sorry! I won’t be able to make it back tonight!/_

He frowned and heard some grumbles. But before anyone could even respond, there was another message, this one a photo.

Tobirama’s breath caught and he almost missed hearing Madara choking on his drink before he started to sputter. Then again, he really couldn’t blame him considering he was _looking at the hands of his brother and, apparently, his soulmate._

The usual dead tree that was on Hashirama’s hand was a flurry of color and life that matched the pale hand next to his. The hands rested on Hashirama’s clothed chest with their fingers interlaced.

Before Tobirama could even process things further, there was another text message, this one only sent to him.

 _/Sorry I will be missing the party! But Obito fell asleep and I don’t have the heart to wake him!/_ Tobirama registered the name and stored it away when there was another message. This one another picture as if to prove what he said was true.

A man with short black hair was tucked up against his brother’s neck with his eyes serenely closed and his mouth slightly open. His brother’s entire face was alight, even in the dark lighting of his apartment. _/He’s so gorgeous, isn’t he! And his scars are beautiful too!/_

Tobirama raised an eyebrow because there were no scars that he could see but that might be because he was only looking at the left side of the man’s face.

There was another text before he could respond to the others. _/Funny thing is that he was also celebrating at Shushu-ya for his birthday party too! Can you tell his friends that he won’t be able to make it? Look for someone that has silver hair and a scar over his left eye with a big group of people! That’s one of his best friends, Kakashi./_

Tobirama sighed deeply with a roll of his eyes. Yet he still looked around the place. 

At the very back was a group of young adults around his age. They had a happy birthday banner hanging on the back wall and some of them were even wearing party hats. And just as his brother said, there was a man there with silver hair and held a woman with shoulder-length jet-black hair in his lap. He didn’t know if he had a scar though since his back was to him.

Tobirama had seen them when his own group first arrived but gave them no further thought as he was swept into his own party. 

Before he could get up, there was another ring of a text. _/Do you think you can also keep Obito’s name a secret? He’s Madara and Izuna’s cousin!/_

Tobirama clenched his teeth together to stop himself from making a noise. Because, _of course,_ Hashirama would be soulmates with an Uchiha- let alone someone who was Madara and Izuna’s close family.

Then he heard a sound like a strangled cat. “Because that _is_ Obito’s wristwatch!” Madara hissed as he held his own phone tightly. Izuna began to cackle and Tobirama’s brothers were looking at the pair with wide eyes. And when he glanced across from him, Touka also wore a shocked face at the news.

He could see Madara building up for one of his chaotic rants, so he decided to go over to the group before he had to be subjected to it. He did send his brother a quick text message, however. _/Too late./_

He ignored Touka’s sharp look as he stood and casually approached the group in the back. There were about twenty of them altogether, so compacted that it was amazing any of them could move to sit comfortably. Then again, that could be because some people were sitting on other people’s laps. He surmised that those couples might be soulmates. 

He approached the man with the silver hair. One of the other people, a man with a toothpick in his mouth and sitting in the lap of a man with faints scars on his face, that was on the lower left side of his face went up across his nose, noticed his approach.

The man with the toothpick raised an eyebrow at Tobirama. “Can we help you?” 

Tobirama skin prickled when everyone quieted and turned their attention to him. Instead, he kept his attention on the silver-haired man and now saw he did have a scar across his left eye. “Are you Kakashi?”

The man in question raised an eyebrow at him while the woman in his lap gave Tobirama a hard look. “I am,” the man replied. 

“Good,” Tobirama spoke tersely as he pulled out his phone. As he went to the previous group chat he explained, “My brother just sent me a text message a moment ago. Said your friend fell asleep at his place and wouldn’t be making it tonight.” He then showed the picture Hashirama had sent. 

The man blinked at him before he held out his hand. “May I?”

Tobirama silently handed it over. Kakashi took a good look at it before he smirked. “Well that explains a lot,” he chuckled.

“Hey, let me see,” the woman in his lap put her face close to his and there was a mild protesting laughing from Kakashi as he held the phone away and from his face, so she could look. “Shizune...” And now the way they were situated also showed off their matching soulmate marks.

When the woman finally got a good look at the screen, she gasped. Another woman, one with short brown hair, shot up from a blue-haired woman’s lap and quickly made her way around the table. “What?” her voice clearly laced with concern. “What is it?”

“Rin look!” Shizune turned Kakashi’s hand to show her the phone and Rin also gasped.

That shock gave way to a broad smile. “Oh my God!” she laughed. “That’s Obito’s watch!” She looked toward Tobirama. “Your brother is Obito’s soulmate?”

He nodded, and the quiet table was alive with activity as people began to relax and laugh. It was so noisy, Tobirama thought his head was going to explode with the headache he was beginning to form.

He did manage to hear words of, “Well now we can’t give him shit for being late- Ow! Izumo! Don’t pull my ear!,” or “What a stunning turn of events! A youthful occasion with it being on Valentine’s Day!,” and other similar phrases.

Tobirama shook his head and noticed Kakashi had his hand out to give him his phone back. Graciously, Tobirama took it and had every intention of going back to his table. Madara’s ravings could be heard in the background as he tried to call his brother, but at least it would be _quieter._

Then there was another body by his side and he saw another man, this one with a prominent scar across his nose and brown hair tied back in a high ponytail; he also happened to be one of the people that wasn’t sitting with someone. 

The man smiled warmly as he held out his right hand. “Sorry,” he began, “I know we can be a little loud but I wanted to say thank you for telling us what happened to Obito. We were getting a little worried.” 

There were a few joking protests to the man’s claim but Tobirama paid it no mind as he nodded, shoved his phone in his left jacket pocket, and shook the man’s hand. He kept the touch brief though as he only did it out of courtesy. He wasn’t sure how the group would have reacted had he just nodded his head and went on his way.

He then stuffed his hand in his jacket pocket with his phone as he walked away. He was going to text his brother that the deed was done when he fully froze. 

He looked in disbelief at the back of his hand, which usually was an empty scroll, as it created a calligraphy painting of churning ocean waves and little dolphins jumping about. Then the color filled it in with shades of blue for the waters and browns for the dolphins. 

Once the image was finished, Tobirama admired it a moment more before he slowly turned around. The man- his _soulmate-_ was staring down at his own left hand while the table around him had grown quiet again. When the man lifted his face time seemed to slow as he turned to look at Tobirama. 

Tobirama’s breath caught when wide eyes met his. He was from far from a romantic so the world did not fade away, there were no butterflies in his stomach, and whatever else romantic nonsense there was. Yet his heart pounded hard in his chest and his mouth was dry. 

They continued to stare at one another for a moment more. However, the next second he jolted a little when his soulmate unexpectedly moved.

The man moved like a whirlwind as he spun and grabbed his coat. Before Tobirama could even comprehend why, the man barreled toward him and latched onto his left wrist. He was harshly tugged forward as his soulmate was suddenly running towards the back hallway where the bathrooms were.

He geared up for a protest (because he was _not_ going to have the first talk with his soulmate- let alone anyone- in a _restroom)_ but quickly quieted when they ran by it and towards the back exit.

Bursting out into the cool night air, they came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the alley. Once they were away from everyone, Tobirama’s soulmate let go of his wrist but didn’t turn around. And that was fine with Tobirama as he rubbed his wrist to sooth away the soreness and while his heart continued to pound in his chest.

The sounds of the city were around them but all Tobirama could hear was the deep pants of the man in front of him. His soulmate’s shoulders were hunched and he was even shaking slightly. Tobirama pressed his lips together, floundering on what to do. 

Clearly, his soulmate was panicking but Tobirama was the _worst_ person to handle this. The last time someone had come to him in a panic, he had spoken frankly to them and made them cry and shout obscenities at him. (In his private opinion, he was in the right. He had just gotten to the root of their problem- failing a class they were both in- and merely pointed out that they should have taken better notes and actually show up to class.)

He glanced at the exit door and debated about going back inside to grab someone that could help. Although before he could make the decision the man spun around. 

His eyes were wide with excitement and panic dancing in his dark orbs. His mouth was in an uneasy smile and his scar stood out drastically because of the dark blush that covered his face. “So, um,” his soulmate began, “sorry for just _dragging_ you out here. But- I just-” he stopped and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before he looked at Tobirama again. “I just felt that it would be better to go somewhere private.”

Tobirama raised an eyebrow but nodded because he supposed that an alley would be the best place to talk given where they were. But he couldn’t find the words to say as he just stared, unabashed.

The man coughed and proceeded to quickly put on his coat. When he finished, his smile was a bit more easy-going and he continued, “So, um, hi! My name is Iruka Umino.” 

Tobirama nodded in greeting and folded his arms over his chest, his heartbeat picking up. He swallowed and managed to get out. “Tobirama Senju.”

Iruka stiffened while his eyes went impossibly wide. “Tobirama Senju?” he whispered. “ _The_ Tobirama Senju who is taking _three degrees at one time? And is always at the top of the classes?”_

Tobirama couldn’t help but stand a little taller. The corner of his lips tilted up and he nodded. 

Iruka’s mouth hung open a little and it looked like he had stopped breathing. Tobirama tilted his head and questioned, “Is something wrong?”

His soulmate shook his head as if he just came out of a stupor. He looked at Tobirama dumbly and swallowed. “D-didn’t you almost burn down the science building too?”

Tobirama frowned sharply as he bristled. “That was an _accident_ ,” he huffed out with clenched teeth. 

Both of them stared at one another for some time. Then, Tobirama noticed a slight twitch at the corners of Iruka’s mouth. 

His soulmate pressed his lips firmly together, continuing to not say anything. But then he looked to the side suddenly and brought up a hand to cover his mouth.

His shoulders began to shake a little again and Tobirama felt a slow panic gripping his lungs again. He considered his soulmate was in shock a second time and was going to get someone certainly more qualified than him but when Iruka glanced at him there was absolute delight burning in his eyes. Added to the fact he quickly turned and bowed his head, and Tobirama didn’t have to be a genius to now realize he was being laughed at. 

His face became hot and he scowled at his soulmate. He turned away with every intention to go back inside to return to his group when his jacket sleeve was snagged. He looked to see Iruka’s hand before his eyes traveled up to see an expression that was a fusion of delighting at Tobirama’s mishap, panic, and apologetic.

Tobirama turned back and Iruka let go before he had the chance to shake him off. Iruka looked as if he wanted to speak but he was struggling with opening his mouth. Tobirama glared at him, face still warm, and stood stiffly.

Finally, Iruka harshly coughed into a fist. “Sorry,” and he did appear remorseful despite the laughter in his eyes. “But you really should be careful next time!” he chided. 

“You don’t have to remind me,” Tobirama snipped. “It was my twin, Kawarama, that decided to do a jump scare on me while I was handling dangerous chemicals when I was in the lab.” 

Iruka’s mouth dropped open a little. “What?!” he demanded, quickly indignant. “Didn’t he realize what you were doing?! Why would he do that in a _science lab?_ He could have literally killed someone! Let alone you! _”_

The sudden change in attitude through Tobirama for a loop and he just stared at his affronted soulmate. Something deep inside of him pulled at his heart and the corners of his lips twitched. It... it was very nice to see that he cared. That he cared for _him._

He quickly pushed the thought away because, of course, he would be. Anyone would be if someone was put in a dangerous situation. It was silly to think it was just anything special.

So why did the thought choke him up so much?

He swallowed the feelings down and rerouted his focus. 

“Don’t worry,” he assured. “My brother got an earful from me and the school when it was all said and done. Luckily for him, the school was lenient and didn’t press charges. And that was only due to the fact he didn’t know I was handling dangerous chemicals.” He paused and as an afterthought added, “He did get a nice suspension, however.”

Iruka’s body relaxed but he still wore a frown. “Well, I hope he at least learned from it. The lab is not a play place.”

Tobirama snorted in agreement. “But due to the legal case, all the details of the case weren’t published.” He sent a pointed look at his soulmate. “So while it is technically correct and reported that I almost did burn the building down, I am only half to blame.”

Iruka had the sense to look embarrassed. His face got red again and he shifted on his feet. “A lesson learned,” he agreed with a high giggle.

“Still,” Iruka added, “it’s nice to know even you can get involved with accidents and aren’t perfect.”

With a raised eyebrow, Tobirama stated, “I never claimed to be.”

Iruka chuckled. “With the way the teachers talk about you, you might as well be.”

Tobirama bit the inside of his cheek to stop the bombardment of questions that started to form in his head and wanted to come out. What college was Iruka studying in to hear about him? What degree was he at the university for? Or did he hear about him from a club he was apart of campus (his brothers had forced him to join some but he never went to the meetings)? If that was the case, which ones?

He took a deep breath to calm his mile-per-minute brain. Those questions will come later. And perhaps at a more suitable location than in a back alley.

Iruka turned to the restaurant door before he looked back at Tobirama. He grinned sheepishly. “I know I was the one that dragged us out here,” he muttered as his ears went red, “but do you want to head back inside? I kind of did snatch you away from your group. And I think my panic attack is over now.” He smiled brightly and praised, “You seem to be handling this all really well!”

Was he? He certainly didn’t feel that way with the turmoil of emotions that wanted to swell up and drown him. But Tobirama had long since been able to compartmentalize such things and just wanted to look at this factually. He had a _soulmate_ and he wasn’t sure what to do with the information but follow this man’s lead as a guide.

With that thought in mind, Tobirama glanced at the door and folded his arms over his chest. “I suppose,” he frowned. “I don’t think they would let me out of my birthday party.”

His soulmate looked at him with wide eyes. “‘Birthday party?’” he breathed. “Today is your birthday!?”

Tobirama raised an eyebrow, wondering why that was such a big deal. “No.” His soulmate blinked and tilted his head to the side. “We are just celebrating it today- along with my twin and another person.”

“Oh!” Iruka paused. “Then why did you look so miserable?”

Now it was Tobirama’s turn to be confused. He hadn’t seen anyone from that back table looking at them. “You noticed?”

Iruka’s face turned a little red and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, you aren’t someone that anyone would miss.” And Tobirama didn’t think he meant because of his unique appearance with how embarrassed Iruka became. “But someone slouching in their coat and pouting makes it clear they aren’t happy.”

Tobirama growled low in his throat as the back of his neck grew warm. “I was _not_ pouting.” 

His soulmate looked surprised and raised his hands in surrender. “Ah, sorry,” he chuckled uneasily. “You looked like you were?”

Tobirama harrumphed and closed his eyes as he turned his head away. 

There was a brief moment of silence before Iruka spoke, “So do you _want_ to go back inside?”

Tobirama turned to look at the man. Iruka wore a soft smile. As he looked at him, for once Tobirama found himself unable to find the right response. 

People always had an expectation for what he should say and do because of the way they would look or speak to him. Yet, as far as he could see, Iruka didn’t _have_ a tell. Iruka’s expression was open with _no_ assumptions. He was just waiting for what Tobirama _wanted._

A tight, warm ball of _something_ built inside of Tobirama’s chest. It left him sort of out of breath and he wasn’t even sure _why._ He frowned at himself and looked at his soulmate who stared back at him calmly. 

He floundered for words and only could manage to get out, “I don’t really like parties.”

Iruka’s eyes lit up and appeared as if Tobirama had just given him the key to a locked treasure chest of gold. “Well, if you don’t want to go back,” he offered, “would you prefer to go someplace else?”

Once again, Tobirama was grasping at straws as Iruka was giving him no direction he could take that answer. “What about your friends?” he inquired. 

Iruka laughed. “Well the person whose birthday we were celebrating isn’t coming, so everyone else will probably just be getting drunk and partying for the sake of it.” His grin was teasing as he added, “And if I can get out of being the designated adult for once, that will be a bonus.”

“A bonus?” Tobirama questioned. 

Iruka’s face went red again. “Well... yeah.” He stopped making eye contact and muttered, “The best part is... well, is getting to know you better.”

Tobirama’s heart jumped to his throat at the words. His face grew warm and he quickly bowed his head to hide. 

He would have easily brushed any curious person aside with a few quick and caustic words. But this was his _soulmate._ Of course, he was curious on the surface level but it went a little deeper than that because he wanted to know what Iruka thought of his reputation and how observant he could be without being seen. Yet he felt he hadn’t really given any reason as to why the other man would want to get to know him more. 

He gazed through his lashes. Iruka’s face was now concerned but he was _waiting._ Waiting for _his_ decision. 

Everyone in his life always seemed to be ready to jump in feet first. Even if they asked for his opinions or if something was left to his decision they would always go ahead and do their own thing anyway. His father always thought he was doing best by pushing his sons into sports rather than the science routes that Tobirama wanted. His brothers were always dragging him along to do whatever they _thought_ was best for him. And he wasn’t particularly close to others because he _knew_ what they wanted to hear but would always tell them the facts of their situation. And despite their arguments, only his family seemed to really appreciate his thoughts on hard matters. Yet even they knew better than to come to him if it involved emotions.

Yet here was his _soulmate_ just patiently waiting for Tobirama to respond as if he had all the time in the world. Someone who didn’t have expectations for him, who didn’t _want_ anything from him, and was willing to _listen_ to what _he_ wanted. 

He took a deep breath and marveled at the uniqueness of the situation. Well... if Iruka wanted to get to know him better there shouldn’t be any harm in it. 

He loudly coughed to clear his throat. “I wouldn’t mind going someplace else then,” he gruffly muttered. 

Iruka’s face brightened. “Would a coffee shop be okay?” he asked. “There is one that I know that isn’t too far away. It’s off this side street so it’s rarely ever busy but it’s open 24/7!”

Tobirama stared at Iruka for a second before he inquired, “Is that also the one that has a small library on the second floor?”

Iruka laughed. “You know about it too?!” 

For the first time since meeting, Tobirama grinned with a bit of delight. “It is possibly the quietest place in the city.”

“You are very right,” Iruka smiled. 

Then his soulmate held out his painted left hand. “Do you want to hold hands?” he asked, the brightness in his voice never dimming but not demanding.

Tobirama studied the man, grin falling away. There was a clear desire on Iruka’s face for them to hold hands but, once more, there was no expectation to. 

Tobirama glanced at the mark that matched his because it meant that his soulmate would be the one person that would always be on his side. The person that would never set out to intentionally hurt him. Who he _should_ feel comfortable enough to touch.

Still, he wasn’t quite ready for such a step. He shoved his hands in his pockets to prove a point and Iruka’s hand fell to his side. There was a flash of disappointment in his eyes but he smiled brightly and he nodded as if he understood.

And maybe he did because he made no fuss over the issue or tried to invade Tobirama’s space. Even when he moved, Iruka took a step back to continue the few feet between them. 

Tobirama felt the corner of his mouth curl up again while the warm ball returned in his chest. This was certainly new too; someone giving him space because he was a _person_ and not someone just staying away from him out of fear or jealousy.

When he stood by Iruka’s side, he looked to his soulmate and said, “I have been told I have a long stride. Try and keep up by my side.”

For a second Iruka appeared dumbfounded. Then he smiled and a chuckle escaped his lips. “Sounds like a fun challenge,” he quipped.

Tobirama huffed before he began to walk again. And without another word, Iruka fell by his side.

“So, Tobirama.” He glanced to see a smirk on Iruka’s lips. “Is it true that you made a couple of professors cry during their lectures?”

Tobirama smirked. “Only the very stupid ones.”

His response was met with a barking laugh. 

As the two of them continued to walk and talk down the street, side by side, Tobirama decided this was certainly one of the best birthday presents he had could have ever received. 


End file.
